cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team JESUS
Team JESUS was a Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. They were made up of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, crusades, and promoting the religion of Christianity to everyone in Cyber Nations. Please visit our [http://z4.invisionfree.com/Team_JESUS/ Forums]. Team JESUS Membership Application 1) All applying nations must NOT be involved in any wars, thus preventing situations not created by Team JESUS (some exceptions made). 2) All applying nations must submit: *'Nation Ruler' *'Nation Name' *'Nation Link' *'Previous Alliance' *'Warring or Economic Nation' Duties of a Team JESUS member Though Team JESUS as an alliance wants to make your Cybernation experience fun, there are certain ideals that the leadership of T/J would like you to keep. As a Team JESUS member you are expected to represent the alliance, yourself, and God. You must also act kindly to other nations and do your best to follow the rules of Cybernations and the Cybernations’ forums. The Pastoral Council Selection *i) The Pastoral Council is composed of 5 seats *ii) Any Team JESUS member may be chosen for a seat *iii) Priests are chosen by the Head Priest, Deacon, and the Minister of Defense *iv) Once sworn into office, the Priests must vote on a Pastor Powers/Duties *i) The Priests may veto any decision by the Head Priest, Deacon, or Minister of Defense with a 4/5 vote. *ii) The Priests may put the alliance into a war with a 100% vote *iii) The Priests may impeach the Head Priest, Deacon, or Minister of Defense with a 100% vote. *iv) 3/5 of the Pastoral Council’s signatures are required for any MDP, NAP, MA/DP, ToA, or ODP or any other signed document to pass. *iv) The Pastoral Council may overturn any veto by a Head Priest, Deacon, Minister of Defense, or the Templar with a 4/5 vote. Pastor *i) The Pastor must receive a majority vote to become Pastor *ii) In the event of any ties on the voting of any subject, whether it is part of the Pastoral Council’s or The Temple’s, the Pastor’s vote counts as tie-breaker. *iii) The Pastor has the duty of organizing a schedule for the Pastoral Council every month. *iv) Voting period for the Pastor shall last for 72 hours or until all votes are accounted for, whichever may come first. *v) In the event where there is a tie in voting for a Pastor, the Head Priest shall decide on a Pastor. *vi) The Pastor takes responsibility for all actions done by the Pastoral Council and shall represent the Pastoral Council in any meetings with the Head Priest, Deacon, or Minister of Defense *vii) The Pastor must write up questions for the candidates running for Head Priest Foreign Relations Team JESUS had currently signed NAP's with *The Christian Coalition of Countries *The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *The The Templar Knights Team JESUS has signed ToA's with *The Christian Coalition of Countries Disbanded/Merged with Sans Pareil In the summer of 2007, shortly after signing a ToA with the Christian Coalition of Countries, Team JESUS went through the process of disbanding and merging with the Masonic alliance, Sans Pareil. This merger with SP baffled Team JESUS' allies at the CCC, as Team JESUS had just turned down a recently proposed merger with them. The CCC offered to the remaining Team JESUS nations that would not merge with Sans Pareil protected status under the terms of their ToA. This was held in effect until the remaining TJ nations either expired from inactivity or found another alliance. When the last nation carrying the Team JESUS alliance affiliation disappeared, the ToA was rendered void. Within the following weeks at SP, Team JESUS members underwent severe discrimination from the SP members. The ex-Vice Chancellor of Team JESUS felt the TJ government had been couped into the merge by a member who acted outside his jurisdiction and convinced members to vote in favor of the merge. Noticing how unhappy the ex-TJ members were, King George III and friend began to make the alliance the Super Team of Dueling. Any loyal or active members soon parted ways with Sans Pareil, marking the disbandment of SP. Currently, some remnants of Team JESUS can be found in the alliance STD: The Super Team of Dueling. STD was attacked day one and disbanded. In later years many Team JESUS remnant could be found in the alliance the Assassin Order who would later merge to form Asgaard. Category:Defunct alliances